kagome kagome replacement
by Mello's love
Summary: this was supposed to be based on the song kagome kagome ... but no ...my brain started acting like a bitch ... so please enjoy this weird ass, long story that will be updated in short chapters ..you may fiend (hetaoni,kagome kagome, the ring, 2ps, some stupid horror stories and A LOT OF SMUT, torture and characters death )... i wasn't planning on this ...i swear TuT
1. the first encounter

-Hi Mello here ..so i wrote this because i want to :D any way the story will be updated soon most of the chapters are short ...so enjoy 3

* * *

date: 2010/7/?  
time: 10:34 am. Germany was sitting in his office reading/writing few documents ..that was 'till a man came "sir ..we have a problem !" the man stated ..from the look the look on the mans face germany knew it wasn't a big deal "what is it ?" he replayed plainly "do you remember the project of the G8's mansion ?" germany dropped the paper and put his full attention with the mans words "yes, whats wrong with it ?" "the place it was supposed to be build on ...is already taken ..we searched for its owner ..turned out he died back in 1998 ..the building is now own by his son ..but he refused to meet us ..instead he said that he may talk if you sir ..personally visited him in that building ..and the same goes for all the other G8 members "  
he frowned at the mans words " what is his name ?" he asked ...he may fiend few things about his background "Ash, Ash Madsen " ..."Ash ...his name surly doesn't sound german " germany stated "cause he is not ..we have no information about his nationality " the man excused himself and walked out leaving the country deep in his thoughts /this is weird ... no nationality ..and that of course means no background available / then he remembered that the man left without telling him the date ...before he reached his door knob his phone rang ..he picked it up " Hel-" before he he could finish his words .."GERMANY GERMANY _WE_ NEED HELP " italy screamed through the phone ...it wasn't like every time his sounded really and out of breath "WHERE ARE YOU ?" germany screamed back but to his surprise the other end went deathly silence ..he kept his ear glued to the phone in what seemed like 13 minutes he heard a high pitched scream so loud...but it wasn't italy's voice ..more like his brother ..the scream continued for almost 22 seconds .. he was sure the voice belonged to lovino ...he heard a faded words "spain/idiot " ..then the other side hang up ..he tried calling but the woman on the other side told him that there was no such a a number existed ...not any more, the number was used back in 1988 but no more ...he stood there with his head spinning with all the possible thoughts .. then he called Prussia asking him about Italy but his replay was not what he expected "Italy ...i saw him following you the car few minutes ago ?" few minutes ? how ..he have been in his office for at least the ast 8 hours " what do you mean ..i never left my office bruder " Prussia went silence for a second "bu-but ..." Prussia couldn't mange to make words ...if his brother was in his office then who was the man who came and took Italy? "look ..bruder I'm heading home prepare the security camera's " Germany said running out of his office ..through the halls to the main entrance, his car was barked right in front of it ..  
~mean while in the house ~ Prussia flipped through the tapes ..and prepare them on the table ..a shiver ran through his spine , some one was watching him ..no something was watching him ..he knew that whatever is watching him is not friendly ..he flipped all the house's lights on searched every corner in the house ..he searched everything even the AC system ...but nothing ..he was all alone but that feeling didn't leave him ..but did he searched the house ? ...it hits him the basement he didn't search it and he wasn't about to ..he decided to stay in the living room waiting for Ludwing to come ...the house was dead silent , the only sound was the clocks ticks ...  
he was startled by a low whisper like humming but not quit right ..he couldn't figure out from where it come ..it sounded from everywhere ...he reached for his gun under the table...nothing happened ...the voice disappeared after few minutes ...a hard knock on the door made him jump out of his skin ..though he saw it was germany through the security camera..he was about to open the door but he remembered the thing that came earlier ...he looked and acted just like germany .how can he tell ? ...he swallowed hard "germany ?" he said locking and closing each and every way possible to enter the house ..

* * *

Reviews always makes me update faster ...and makes me happy XD ... :3


	2. 2p Prussia

Germany was heading to his house, he tried to call Prussia but he didn't answer, he was worried, and the idea of Italy being somewhere dangerous without him being around made him shiver he will probably die.

after what seemed like eternity-that was 13 minutes- he reached the house he jumped out of the car even without it being completely stopped ..he opened the door, he was surprised that it was not locked and most of the lights were off "GILBERT" he yelled but silence was his answer he searched the house but it was obvious that his brother is not around.. the whole house itself seemed normal everything is in order or at least how he left it ..but he didn't fiend the tapes and all the security camera's are gone ..and so was his dogs and guns, "bruder?" his voice followed a park as the 2 dogs circled germany and sat at his feet, "where were you?" germany yelled at Prussia, a wet one "some one knocked at the door, violently ..so i shot few bullets to scare him and as he ran the dogs followed and i had to bring them back " he said in a low, soft voice, his bloody red eyes looked like a shiny red diamond instead, his hair straight down..but germany didn't notice his brother's strange looks or attitude, he was busy thinking about italy .../he is a country so he won't die ..he will cry a lot, and be scared but he will be fine/ his thoughts were distracted by the his brothers voice humming a song, a very familiar one "are you singing ?" germany shot a strange look at his brother "no, i was trying to remember the code" Prussia said not looking into his eyes " which code? and why are you wet?" germany eyed his brother "the safe code, the one you keep under your bed?!, and i'm wet because your dogs decided to take a bath in your neighbour's pool " Prussia said "why the safe ?" germany glanced "why would someone kidnap italy, and try to break into the house if he didn't want something" Prussia said giving a 'are you stupid' look, /he does make sence ../ germany thought /but the fact that he make sence is strange / germany was deep in his thoughts but the voice of a 'pop', Prussia was holding a beer can, germany shot him a glare /italy is missing and he is drinking beer / "it helps" Prussia shivered handing him a can, germany hesitated but took it, he drank it quickly and it did feel much better.. he was calmer and sleepy.. he dark it to quickly to notice the weird taste it had ...he realized it was drugged when his eyes went heavy..he gritted his teeth "Prussia" he said with fair anger but soon the numbness spread through his body ..."what does this me-" he was cut off by a pair of soft lips, germany looked straight into his brother eyes .. he noticed his eyes weird color ..and he saw an obvious pain in them "he never waited!" Prussia whispered...germany slowly drifted to sleep, staring at a diamond red eyes.

* * *

Germany shot his eyes open, a horrible pain in head " it's the drugs side effect, the pain should disappear in few minutes" a soft voice came from the corner of the room ..he tried to move but his tied hands won't let him ..."who are you ?" Ludwig glared at who ever looked like his brother,the other albino smiled and walked to him ...it was then that Ludwig noticed that he was laying na bed ..which only made him more nervous, remembering the kiss his face had a soft shade of red ...he couldn't tell if it was a result of his anger or the idea of some one looking like his brother kissed him "cruel, don't you know your big brother " he said, closing his shiny eyes for a second "i'm the other side of your brother.."he said setting on the edge of the bed ..his hand sliding down and up his brothers chest ..germany glared "let me go " he demanded, but the albino only leaned down ..his face few inches away, he could feel the albino's hot breath on his skin .."get the fuck off of me " germany gritted his teeth, while the other laughed sarcastically .."don't deny it ...you have always wanted him to beg you, to kneel for you " germany shook his head "never, i respect my brother " he choked a moan as the albino rubbed his crotch with his palm "liar.." the albino whispered ...

* * *

**TuT**

**i have no idea from this came but i lie smut ...the next chapter will be 2p germany and 1p italy :3 then we will head off to UsUk **

**R&R**

**and yes this a stupid shit with a stupid plot...but...just wait till the part when the reach to the M.A.N.S.I.O.N ... i hope you enjoy **


End file.
